In the Middle
by JeremyxAelita Addict
Summary: [Feather light AU] Ulrich was her first guy friend, William was one of her friends she met out of fate, Misato was her fiancé that was obsessed with dipping Mcdonalds nuggets in Wendy's frostys. [Centered around: YxU Light OxOC]
1. Talk about angst

**In the Middle. (Use to be called THE LOVE TRIANGLE)**

**This might seem a little rushed but…your opinion counts! This seems more like a play form**

"**Y**umi!"

"I have to leave for school soon-" Yumi's mom cut her off and put her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"You may want to sit down for this. We know about your school but we'll be brief." Her mother assured her. Yumi sat down looking in the background at Hiroki who was playing his games as usual but today he seemed different. He didn't literally jump on her bed to wake her up, he didn't do the usual pranks in the bathroom, and instead, he looked…SAD. Like if he cried he'd kill the game controller. _Okay. What in the world is going on? _She thought.

"Well you're father has gotten a new job in Tokyo since he was fired…AGAIN. In the mean time we will live with your Grandmother at her house in Tokyo while I look for a new house."

"What?" Yumi was stunned. This obviously was NOT what she expected. Though she couldn't say that she didn't expect it, it was bound to happen. But today? The prom was coming up and she was sure as the colour black is black that William would ask and maybe Ulrich...

"And before I forget as soon as we go to Japan we are preparing for a wedding."

"Oh….um okay, who's wedding?" Yumi asked suddenly _very _intrigued. Weddings were always nice.

"Your wedding!" She exclaimed in a bubbly tone.

_Wait…what? I'm 18! _Yumi thought before she yelled at her mother."_My wedding_!" Yumi instantly sat up about to protest.

"Yumi, yes _I know_ your only 18, _I know _this is all new but maybe it's for the best. France has been getting more….dangerous. Your father is working three jobs anyway, and I was fired last week. I've been looking for a job here also but I can't find anything. I just want you to be safe instead of living here. Plus you'll live a happier life in Japan. Trust me."

"Happier life? The one reason why we left Japan because you said France was going to be a HAPPIER LIFE!"

"Yumi calm down. You know Heiyiko's son was recently married but she never showed up at the wedding. So, Heiyiko came here a few days ago, she said that you would be a perfect wife."

"..." Yumi seemed to turn red at this point. Hiroki obviously knew he had to step out. ". . . SO YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED ME FIRST?"

"I don't see why you're so upset! In _some_ families, betrothing is still present. And we never took part in it until now..." Her mother tried to reason with Yumi but Yumi wouldn't hear anymore.

Yumi stomped out of her house slamming the door hard. She knocked down the little ornament that was hanging from the door. She found herself face to face with William. A tear ran visibly down her cheek, William was about to ask but she shook her head no.

"Well...um...I thought I could walk you to school?"

"...Sure..." Yumi replied swallowing. Her anger was still showing and William wanted no part in it.

"Um…well…great!" William valued his life right now and didn't want to say anything much.

Yumi hugged her books staring blank into space. He looked at Yumi wondering why she looked so angry. Then the tear made it even more confusing. He decided to ask while they were walking.

"Are you alright?" William asked in a low tone. Yumi's face or eyes never looked at his.

"No." Was the flat answer. "Sorry I changed my mind; I'd really like to walk alone."

William stopped and Yumi kept on going. He stood there for two minutes trying to wonder what happened. He shrugged it off and mindlessly followed her. After few blocks Yumi walked into the gates looking at Ulrich and Odd at the Vending Machines. Odd was complaining about the hot chocolate _again_. Ulrich obviously wasn't listening so Odd decided to change the subject.

"So Ulrich, I heard Jeremy asked Aelita to the dance."

"Really?" Ulrich replied.

"And I haven't really had any luck on any girl lately…Bridgette left me, I have no clue why. I had her for two weeks and I wasn't even dating another girl…" Odd kept going and Ulrich didn't pay attention again. He was more interested at Yumi's dull yet emotional face.

Ulrich looked at her and caught her attention. She smiled meekly despite her mood, he smiled back at her until another smile came bulging into his face.

"Hi Mister Ricky!" A somewhat high pitched voice called out. Odd couldn't help but laugh, at the same time spitting out his drink.

"Mister-" He choked out, he coughed up for a minute, "Ricky?! First it was Ulrich Dear now this!" Odd kept on laughing and Sissy just glared at him. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

Sissy had a smirk on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"So-"

"No."

"I didn't even ask yet! SO, I wanted to ask you about that new movie that's out! I think you're interested so we can go together!" Sissy squealed slightly. Yumi came walking up barely making a sound. Everyone stared at each other for a moment until Sissy brought up the question again.

Ulrich breathed deeply and loudly before talking again. "No."

"Alright then," Sissy cleared her throat, "Okay, well as you know the prom is in a week and I have no date-"

"No." Ulrich said again with his pitch rising.

"Please?" Sissy begged childishly.

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Preeeeeetty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty PLEASE?"

"Number one, no. Number two, no and Number 3…mmm…NO."

"Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty please with a cherry on top with rainbow sprinkles?"

"HE SAID NO!" Yumi spit out finally. "Sissy, please just _do us all_ a favor, be a good dog and fetch the stick. DON'T BRING IT BACK." In addition Yumi picked up a wooden plank (randomly near by) and threw it to prove her point.

"Yah know Sissy, you and Kiwi might be able to make arrangements tonight for that movie." Odd snickered a little while Sissy kept a blunt face.

"That prank wasn't funny and it still isn't funny now." Sissy turned on her heel and finally walked away. Sissy was getting _real_ desperate after she turned 16. Desperately pathetic if you asked anyone.

"Hey Yumi!" William shouted.

"Oh look, here comes the Devil wears Prada's husband." Odd muttered. William obviously heard it but made no comment.

"Can I talk to you _privately_?" He said directing that to Ulrich. Yumi didn't reply, she just huffed and nodded. Odd threw his cup at Ulrich and scolded him for not saying anything about "_his woman". _

"So...here over at the bench."

"I wanted to see if you would like to go to the prom-" William was stopped mid-sentence. Tears weld up in Yumi's eyes at the mentioning of that. She ran away from him leaving her book bag behind. Ulrich raised an eye brow and went over to William.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her to the prom and then she ran off like a living waterfall. Gee's, she's been so sensitive since this morning."

She ran out of out of Kadiac and ran past her house. Finally she stopped at the end of a street corner. It was empty. The only thing next to her was an old abandoned dumpster. She sat down hugging her knees crying. She felt her phone vibrate and eventually shut it off.

Yumi sighed deeply. She looked up at the sky with dark clouds staring at her. Her hair sagged down hugging her cheeks. Her cheeks also had a flustered color. She bit her lip leaning further against the wall.

"The last thing I wanted today was being asked to the prom...fate has to be the cruelest thing there is."

**Hours later- **

"So Ulrich have you found Yumi?" Odd asked almost eating the tray instead of the food.

"What do you think?" Ulrich spun his spoon around in the soup with a face that looked worried and exhausted.

"You know Ulrich you ought to rest for awhile, where ever Yumi is I'm sure she's fine." Jeremy said in a coaxing tone but it didn't help.

"And besides if Yumi's gone who is he going to take for the school Prom?" Odd teased but Aelita slapped him and stuffed a couple of mini muffins inside his mouth.

"Muth was wat moor?" Said Odd trying to swallow the muffin but couldn't.

"Close your mouth when you chew."

"Close your mouth before you talk," Replied Odd who had finally swallowed the muffin. Ulrich sighed exhaustedly. Aelita raise an eyebrow at that. Sometimes Odd never made sense.

"Um Ulrich why don't we help you find Yumi?" Aelita asked so suddenly. Ulrich was about to say something when Sissy came in her Orange glory. She was clad in Orange from toe nails too lips. Hervé and Nicholas were in tow behind her.

"How do you like my outfit?" Odd responded by flicking some of Ulrich's soup at her. Sissy ducked and it landed on Hervé.

"So anyway, Ulrich, like I said we could help you find Yumi-" Aelita tried again but of course Sissy over-rid her sentence.

"She's missing? Aww too bad!" Sissy tried to sound sympathetic and failed miserably. "I hope you find the little runt." That hit Ulrich's last nerve. Sissy hadn't change too much over the years. She was nicer too people but when it came to her love life…you know the drill.

"Sissy why don't you get a life and leave mine alone! You just make people's lives more miserable just by your presence!" Yelled Ulrich. Sissy sucked in her lip.

"Well I never…"

"_Well I never_ have seen someone so annoying."

Ulrich got up out of his chair knocking it into the floor almost breaking it. He ran out of the lunch room and grabbed his jacket. He slowly went out of the school grounds passing Jim successively. He decided to ask at Yumi's house. After a few blocks he reached their concrete porch and knocked on the Ishiyama's door. Hiroki answered with a semi angry face.

"Oh, it's you." Hiroki bluntly muttered.

"Uh...yeah but is Yumi home?" Hiroki looked at Ulrich; Hiroki left and called his mom. Mrs. Ishiyama came to the door.

"Yes?" Ask Mrs. Ishiyama

"I just wanted to know if Yumi's home."

Yumi's mom sighed, "She ran away. But nothing serious. She'll come back when she feels like it." She finished in a calm sentence closing the door. She was obviously stressed.

:blink:blink: _Ran Away?_ If that was the case it didn't seem like Yumi's mom cared. He decided to take a walk down the street where Yumi was. He walked past her not noticing her, but she noticed him.

After Ulrich was at least a foot away from her she blew her cover by sneezing.

"Yumi?" He asked turning around. Talk about blind corner…

_Oh gee, he knows me so well that he knows what my sneezes sound like. _"Hi...Ulrich..." She spoke in a soft sad tone. Though you could tell she _was_ angry.

Ulrich looked at her dumbly.

"I bet your wondering what's going on huh?" She asked. Ulrich nodded walking closer to her.

"I am so screwed...just because of my Japanese culture we moved to France, I thought we left our culture behind. But no! I recently found out I was betrothed!"

:blink: again.

"_Affianced_? Arranged Marriage?" Yumi said thinking he was confused. Ulrich got the message, but wasn't exactly talkative about it right then and there.

"Um…I'm just uh…shocked?." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled weakly little bit but then buried her head into her knees.

"Ulrich, why did it have to be the way it is? I'm only 18...and in one week I'm flying back to Japan to meet my "Future Husband" Like I want to see his pig headed face anyway." Yumi sighed. "I can't do it Ulrich. Marriage is a _big_ step. I don't even know him."

"Anybody should think it is. And not to change the subject but your parents don't seem to upset about you running away."

"Yeah well, they know I'll come back, and they know I can't do anything to stop what's happening. And here I thought being a half adult would make you have some kind of say in things."

"I'm not really going to be much help here. I'm not a good advice giver…all I can think to say is sorry."

"No Ulrich, I'm really sorry Ulrich...for both of us."

"W-what do you mean sorry for both of us?" Ulrich finally had gotten some words out of his voice. Yumi bit her lip and looked down; she looked up after a few seconds. She lifted her head up slightly and leaned in kissing him softly. She liked it at the same time hated it, her and Ulrich danced around each other and never even got together. Now, there wasn't any chance. Divorce _could_ be an option. But who divorces a day after they get married? Well...actually….but that was beside the point!

She pulled away hugging Ulrich tightly. Ulrich of course didn't know what to say and just held her.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Yumi's tears soaked his shirt. Ulrich stroked her hair softly and lifted her chin up to his face.

"Hey, if you keep on crying you'll make me cry. And I don't cry."

"What about that time Xana sent that snow storm?" Yumi's voice cracked and she put on a tiny smile. Ulrich stuck his tongue out at her playfully. He sighed.

"Well, I better get back to my dorm. You better get home, it won't help being out here in the night."

----

Ulrich went back to school to his dorm opened the door to his dorm surprised to find Odd wide awake.

"Where have you been?" he asked but Ulrich just sat on his bed silent as it could be.

"Are you going to sit there or tell me what happened?" he said "Yoo-hoo ...Ulrich you there? What-"

"Just leave me alone Odd...I have a lot on my mind that I don't feel like talking about. Not here Not ever." Ulrich sighed. Odd sucked his lip. He threw Kiwi's ball for the hundredth time and Kiwi brought it back to him wagging his tail happily. Odd sighed as well, how long could a dog play fetch? Silence filled the air except for the time-to-time bark of Kiwi. Somebody then knocked on the door. Ulrich mumbled "Come in."

Odd gave a weird look at the person. _Sissy_?

"Hey Ulrich...this is really hard for me to say but...sorry...I acted like a jerk and I was hoping I could help you find Yumi." Ulrich seemed to form a smile but a grim one. "Thanks Sissy but uh...I found her."

"Yeah…um goodnight." Sissy fled out the room slamming the door for an odd reason.

Odd raised an eyebrow. "Okay… Yumi ran away, Sissy said she's sorry, Jim was normal for a day…Kiwi is immortal because he won't stop playing! What has the world come too...? Oh by the way Ulrich, you missed it. The principle said that we...well are going to a pre-selected college."

"Come again?"

"The school picked the colleges for us instead of the world, or government. Who ever picks it….our parents agreed to it and we didn't know. So, I'm going have across the world to some college to help my "Artistic Mind." AND your going too my college too! One is for art and…sports and then regular college trash…"

"That's just great. But we're only 17."

"I dunno. Kadiac has always been weird. Who knew you'd ever make it to college anyway."

"Thanks for the encouragement." He threw a pillow at his room mate.

In Yumi's case she was back at her home in her room staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts were swimming inside her mind, 'Who is this guy I'm marrying?' 'What about college?' 'I think I left Hiroki's bath tub water running.' Yumi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yumi?" asked her mom.

"Yes...?" Yumi didn't feel much like talking but she new her mother was going to ask questions and she _had_ to answer them. Her mom opened the door and sat down next to her daughter. Yumi turned her back to her mom.

"I want to talk to you...about all of this...we thought you would be happy."

"Do I look happy to you?" Yumi asked.

"No. But I can tell your upset mostly about your wedding. You should be happy about it."

"Well I'm not. You can't force me to do this."

"No. But when you're betrothed, we can."

"I can't get married! I don't want to get married!"

"Yumi, it's our tradition, your life will be better. And not have to live here anymore, wasn't Japan better than this?" Yumi's mother tried to calm Yumi but it didn't work, obviously. "You'll have a whole new life."

"A whole new life? You don't know how much you _just_ ruined my life!"

"Yumi be reasonable-"

"I AM being reasonable! I have a reason to protest!"

"And what is this reason?" Yumi's mother asked skeptically. Yumi froze, that came out the wrong way.

"I uh-forget it mother. Just leave me alone. I am out numbered aren't I? You and Dad were betrothed, and you still don't like each other. Grandma and Grandpa were betrothed. Both of them. The whole family tree was probably. So I guess I can't break it." It was silent for a bit before her mother spoke up again.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?" Yumi sprang up facing her mother straight in the face.

"Yes, tomorrow. Kadiac is leaving for a trip the day after tomorrow, oh no...it's tomorrow also. Plus that's the cheapest flight; we can't afford all the other flights. I and your father have already packed. Even you're stuff, all that's left is your bed." Her mother pointed out. She was right, even her stuffed animal was gone. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"Just get out…"

Her mother made a growling sound getting up not saying a word. Yumi reached out to turn out the light which was in the floor and yelled in Japanese into her pillow.

**The Next Day**

Odd opened his eyes and yawned. Ulrich was already gone.

"Hmm...6:45. I don't wake up that early! Oh well, maybe Ulrich will save me a banana and croissant..."

Odd grabbed his purple clothes and ran out the door. He skidded past the showers and ran back to the door almost ramming in Ulrich.

"What are you so giddy about? Since when are you awake at this hour?" Ulrich asked leaning against the sink. Odd smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a special day for me!"

"You had sugar last night didn't you?" Ulrich asked not expecting any answer and grabbed his tooth brush going outside.

After 15 minutes Odd got out of the bathroom clad in his purple clothes.

"Hah! Only 10 more minutes to breakfast." He run toward the cafeteria but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" A new voice asked. Odd turned around swiftly meeting a girl with red hair and green eyes. She had a strong southern accent.

"Hi, I'm new...I just moved here for the college stuff and I was wondering if you could show me the principles office?"

"Oh...um...down the hall, make a right and then...uh…to your left."

"Thanks" The girl hurriedly ran down the directions.

After his noon classes he walked outside shoving his hands into his pockets. He noticed a car in front of the main building. He saw the girl he met this morning getting out of it. Though it kind of looked like she got pushed out of it, the car sped off leaving the girl on the ground next too piles of bags. He heard her grunt.

"Need any help?" Odd said. The girl looked behind her, seeing the boy who helped her to get the office.

"Oh…um….it would be nice." She said with her voice quivering slightly.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me." Odd teased. The girl barely smiled.

"No, I've just never really been to the outside world. I never really met new people. So I'm just new to the 'Hi and How are yah." Thing'."

"Oh I understand. So what's your name and where are you from?" Odd asked lifting the girl up from the ground.

"Clorea Troliantiniz [Tro-Lee-ANT-tin-ez but people call me Clor. I'm from Texas; you can probably tell by my accent. I use to work there with my Uncle in a paint shop. I painted a lot of pictures, but my Uncle retired and I had to go somewhere, since my Aunt lives here I had to live with her."

"Where are your parent's?" Odd looked at the 100 boxes stacked up neatly behind Clor.

"And that's just my stuff and my parents are...well My Aunt told me they died. And she adopted me. Though my aunts a total witch. She probably killed them or something so she could have children since she can't bear them and then my sister died and then I was forced to do a ritual about it and- that's probably more than ya'll want to know..."

"Yah." Odd rubbed the back of his neck. Clor licked her lips.

"And this is the stuff my Uncle gave me."

"Hey!" Odd's eye's lit up and grabbed a guitar shaped case. "You play?"

"Oh that old thing? That's from my Grandpa. It's just my hobby. I create my own songs, then play them. Then sing em'. I only did it around my Uncle though. Then he died 3 years after retirement. It's weird. I have no grandma, or grandpa. From both sides of family. No pictures of my sister just memories. All I have are memories of my family. So my Aunt sent me here, to get rid of my "Old tyrant behind."

"Nice Aunt..."

"Why am I telling you all this anyway? Oh forget it…and I know I just got to know you and it sounds crazy but I have a feeling that...well my Aunt _did _killed them all. I even had a dog and it died the day after my sister..."

"I'm not the CSI crew so don't ask me."

Clor giggled a bit. "You're funny." She cleared her throat and scratched her head. "Do you have a lunch room or something? I haven't eaten since I got here…."

"Well _it is _lunch time soon-"

Clor flew out of the area and took Odd's wrist pulling him out with her.

"Hey Odd are you going to eat that?" Clor asked but snatched it anyway before Odd could answer.

"Hey!, don't you know what owning is? I _owned_ that cookie." Odd crossed his arms like a 5 year old who was told No. Clor giggled girlishly taking her tray back up for more

"Remind me who she is again?" Aelita asked Odd. Odd sipped his drink not saying anything.

"Really…you walked over here with her and she introduced herself for 5 seconds and ran off to eat." Jeremy added.

Aelita looked over her shoulder where she found herself staring at Clor _begging_ Rosa for more. Odd's stomach was nothing compared to how big Clor's was. Clor was a skinny minnie and yet could eat a whole banquet by herself. Odd thought he heard Aelita comment about Clor being a female version of him.

Clor came back in triumph; she had a tray ten times bigger than that last one. She speedily sat back in her seat eating her food. Odd cleared his throat trying to engage a conversation. Clor looked at him blankly with her mouth stuffed full of desert. A few crumbs fell from her lips. Then Ulrich and Yumi came in.

"Oh hey Ulllll...rich and Yu-...mi?" Odd stopped and looked at Yumi's sad and angry expression. Ulrich had the same look just with more anger.

"Um...guys?" Odd asked the both of them.

"What!" Yumi and Ulrich snapped in union. Odd scooted away in his seat. Aelita kept on eating like she was never there, Jeremy hid his head in a book he was reading and Clor swallowed slowly.

"So...are these your...other...friends?" She asked afraid to cause any trouble at the two. Yumi sitting with her arms folded boring holes into the table while Ulrich kept on sighing every 2 seconds.

"Yes, but I don't think we should ask."

"I agree. Listen...um I'm going to take a…um….a walk! " Clor stated and sat up from her chair. Odd looked around eagerly and sat up also.

"I'm going to come to. Aelita?"

"Uh...me and Jeremy will just go and see some old files on –cough-Lyoko-cough-." She simply said. Odd nodded and Clor raised an eyebrow.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing…"

"What she said." Jeremy said and fled out the room with Aelita followed suit.

"Alright! Bub-bye!" Odd grabbed Clor's arm and ran out the cafeteria.

"Didn't mean to scare them…are you going to talk now?" Ulrichasked.

"I'm leaving today at 7:00." Yumi said barely above a whisper but Ulrich heard it.

"Today? I thought you said-" Yumi interrupted him with a sigh/growl.

"I thought so too." She began, "I'm going to miss all of you guys. I really am. And you can tell them about my little predicament when I leave. But when I leave...please?"

"I can promise you that, but I can't get the thought sunk in about you leaving. And when you actually DO leave, I think I'll go crazy. And if I here "Bride kills groom in Japan during her wedding." I think I'll know who that is."

"That actually isn't a bad idea." Yumi cracked a smile. "Why does this have to be me?" Ulrich shrugged.

"I better get going. My mom said come home by 6:30 and its 6:13 now so...yeah. Call me, email me. Send me letters do whatever I don't want to miss you without knowing where you are."

"Um…When you _miss _someone aren't you _not_ supposed to know where they are?" " Ulrich replied stupidly.

"I don't know.." Yumi grinned sheepishly. She stopped at the doorway. She looked back at him give him the "come here" sign. Ulrich didn't waste a second's time coming up to the Japanese girl.

"You know...I would be more than happy if you accompanied me to the airport?" Yumi asked, though it really sounded like a demand more than anything else.

"Sure. But I don't think you have to ask me...I'd come follow you anyhow." Yumi blushed lightly at this.

"Take off the gentlemen act."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't like you." She replied. Ulrich was about to leave out the door but apparently Yumi wasn't moving a muscle.

"What is it?"

"Guilt… I'd love the others to come too but I don't know, I don't need all of you crying. That last thing I want is Odd to make up some weird conspiracy too delay the flight."

"You know Xana could always help along." Yumi huffed at the statement.

"I'm sure a deceased virus will do us plenty!"

"When did that "Oh I will miss you till that day I die and now I regret not telling my friends! _WHAT AGONY_!" conversation float too?"

"La-La land, where it should be." She simply said and pushed him out the door.

As Ulrich and Yumi left someone was behind the door, _William._ He heard "Air Port" and that's all he needed to know.

"Ah-hah…" Ironically it just so happens that he was going to Japan in…this summer, he didn't know exactly when, his parents never said anything particular about that…anyway he'd be there for over six months, plenty of time to find Yumi and find out what all that has been happening in two days. Then maybe he take her out to dinner, kill Ulrich, bring her roses cause' every girl loves roses, kill Ulrich with an axe, give her chocolate cause' every girl loves chocolate! Didn't she say she was allergic..? And lastly, kill Ulrich with an axe and throw him off the plane _with_ an anvil over the ocean. Or maybe he just had too much of Rosa's food that resembled coal…Nah.

**So…what'd'ya think? Too gruesome? Too stupid? ( I know that, but this fic is purely for humor and...Whatnot. ) **

**I promise I'll update during or after Christmas. Oh wait…its July now isn't it? That's right, I wrote this last year! Oh no...wait two years…and then rewrote it on July 11, 2007. **

**Love ya'll! **

P.S: _Oh look, the FIRST longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! Should I split it? Cause I really don't want too. _

_Sorry if anyone is off character. I tried… And I have very light romance in here. In fact, it's like your brother and sister kissing each other on the cheeks after he came home from war or from Tahiti. SOMEWHERE FAR away and then came back 10 years later... _


	2. Odd beginnings

**In the Middle**

**Chapter two: Odd beginnings. **

**Y**umi looked at her watch again and for about the fifth time and sighed. _7:14 _Didn't her mother say to be there at the air port at 6:30? And her mother was worried about _her_ being late. Ulrich agreed to stay until her parents arrived and currently he was dozing off. She would too if she didn't have to look out for her parents. A fly buzzed around a magazine that she had left open on the empty seat next to her. It was crawling over some pop star's lips.

_It's probably kissing it. Okay...obviously I'm bored... _

It was only a few minutes before she heard Ulrich snore, though it was barely audible. Other wise she'd smack him though that would likely be Odd than Ulrich. She never knew if he snored or loudly for that matter. Yumi sighed and folded her hands on her lap; she scanned the crowd again for her parents and found nothing yet. She wished she had her phone, but of course it was packed in the suitcase of her _parent's_ car. She only brought the clothes on her back and her school bag.

_Wait a second! _Ulrich has a cell phone, _in_ his pocket. She didn't want to wake him up and if she out right grabbed it out of his pants, the situation to other people wouldn't what you would call _appropriate_.

"Oh whatever!" She looked at him for a minute. "Ulrich! I'm eloping with William! Stop me!" Yumi received strange looks from an elderly couple across from them.

Ulrich opened one eye and sniffed. "How can I stop...wait, your joking aren't you?"

"Yes you idiot, out of all people why would I elope with him? I'd rather marry Kiwi. Anyway, I need to borrow your cell phone! ASAP."

"Your parents _still_ haven't come yet?" He asked while digging into his pocket. He raised his eyebrows in surprise that it wasn't there. He checked into his other pocket.

"Well on top of my marriage, they've been fighting a lot too. But about silly things, they fought over whether fuchsia was pink or purple and it went a little farther than verbal, if you know what I mean..."

"My dad and I fought over if the time was four or five and he sent me to my room. Those stupid grandfather clocks that like to go two minutes fast...gah! I can't find it! I must have left in my dorm. Though I do have some change for the pay phone..."

"Thanks but since the flight delays were announced people have been killing each other for the phones. And I really don't feel like going to the other end of the airport, because A. they might be crowded with lines B. my parent's might come while I'm gone and C. I have no idea."

"Lucky people aren't we?" Ulrich muttered. Yumi smiled, a apart of her was angry about her parents being late and the other part of her was actually really glad, maybe this moment she could talk things out a little more with Ulrich. She looked over at him. His face was in the opposite direction and most plausibly his facial expression said "Bother me and die"

"You don't want to do this do you?" He said softly turning to her. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh... Um, I don't know. All this time I've been putting up a happy face and now reality finally hit me with its powerful bricks."

"Same here, but you're a whole lot better hiding your feelings."

"Well no-"

"Why didn't you tell us what happened Yumi? How can you hide this from your best friends, we thought you were committing suicide or something and Ulrich was helping!" A voice yelled a few feet way. The elderly couple from before squirmed in their seats.

"_Odd?_" Yumi questioned. Maybe not just Odd, all of her friends and the new girl that was at the lunch table, Jeremy wasn't there but right now she didn't care. "What? Why...how?"

"We were asking the same question. And Ulrich how could you-"

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell!" Yumi pointed at Ulrich accusingly, he shrugged trying to get a word out but Yumi kept on speaking.

"Don't yell at him, we heard rumors about "Yumi eloping with Ulrich and they're flying to Japan."" Aelita threw in. "Of course we knew you liked each other but we knew you wouldn't go that far."

Odd cut in this time. "And as an added bonus, _William_ started that rumor. Sissy stretched it, Emily blew it up by saying you were pregnant so that's why you ran off crying 'cause of over-active hormones and wait a minute, I never knew Emily was that evil...oh hey!" He cocked his head. "Ulrich, why didn't you tell us? I mean really, don't you trust your best buddy?" Ulrich at this point didn't say a word so Yumi filled in.

"I told him not too..."

"Ah-hah. So what's really going on?" Odd asked. "I just have to tell you, you should have seen the look on Jim's face when he heard the rumor that you were pregnant." Aelita glared at him.

Yumi sighed. "My mother is making me marry some guy in Japan. Short and simple. Kay?" Yumi glanced at Ulrich (who still wasn't uttering a word), he was visibly shrinking for an unknown reason. Then she looked at her friends whose expressions were shocked. Or maybe shocked was an understatement. Clor chewed her lip and glanced around like she wasn't there.

"However, this is a bright side too this, I'm not going to go to Kadiac any longer so my reputation can be ruined as much as it wants. BUT...there is your people's reputation to deal with. Especially Ulrich's, in curiosity who did Emily say was the father of my non-existent pregnancy?"

"That's another thing, Heidi. I never knew she was evil either but she said it was either William, Ulrich and get this, _Hervé_!"

"_WHAT?_" Ulrich blurted out. "Okay **1.** Hervé? Like anyone believes that. **2.** I'm thinking of stealing someone's plane ticket and hopping a plane with Yumi, there is _no_ way I can go to the school now. 3. If that rumor gets out of Kadiac's doors, the school's reputation is shattered and _some_ people most likely my father might take us out of the school." Ulrich stood up and deathly glared at a plane outside. The plane would have melted if looks could kill.

Clor walked up from behind Odd. "Well alright, let's all pick our poison. Go back to school and have our lives damaged forever _or_ we hop a plane with Yumi too Japan and have our folks look down upon us OR die. Good gravy this reminds me of that time my Aunt Harriet's cat fell in cow..._waste_. It smells, it's disgusting and the cat wailed incessantly. So annoying." Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing Clor, so...um...yeah." Odd scratched the back of his head. "What now?"

"Die." Ulrich said and fell back in his chair.

**Well here's the second chapter. I know it's small but it's **_**1:40 AM**_** and my parents are gone because a neighbor went to the hospital and I had nothing better too do. **

**Review please!**


	3. Sleep Over!

**Yeah, my neighbor is A-okay. He looks blind with those fat sunglasses to hide the stitches that look like socks. Oo It's scarier when he takes them off. Talk about a black eye.**

**Thanks for asking! NEW CHAPPIE. : 3 –turns on "Natasha bedingfield"-**

Odd sighed, "I know one thing, I will forever wear a bag over my head."

"Come on, how bad could it be going back to school?" Aelita asked innocently. Nobody said anything and looked at her blankly. Aelita thought it over a bit more. "Well actually, I take it back. Sissy will never let this go."

"Just Sissy? How'a bout the whole entire student body?!" Ulrich shouted, Clor chewed her lip again glancing at everyone.

"Just when I'm about to start a new reputation...well um, I really don't see what's so bad! Yeah our lives will be ruined beyond belief, but...I'm not helping am I? But we know the truth so we shouldn't let it get us down. Not too much anyway."

"That's coming from a girl who has been told things and heard rumors all her life. _Of course_ it doesn't bother you too much." Odd interjected. Clor scoffed. Why did she come here anyway?

"So I guess you guys are going lag around here and-" Ulrich's cell phone rang interrupting her. Except Ulrich's phone was in Odd's pocket.

"Oh and um, I got your cell on the way out of my dorm." Odd took it out and handed it to Ulrich. Ulrich looked at the caller id. and nearly fell out of his seat.

"What is it?" Yumi asked. Ulrich handed his phone to her and Yumi did the same exact action.

"My _parents_ are calling _your _phone?" She asked in complete horror.

"_WELL,_ don't keep your folks waiting!" Odd said in a humourous tone. The last thing was for her parents to get angry. Her wondered why Aelita was whispering on her cell.

Yumi wasn't one to be scared but how in the world did her parents get a hold of _his_ phone number? "Help me! I mean-uh...hello?"

"_Yumi? Is that you?"_

"Um...yes?"

It was her mother. _"Okay, good. Your father ran out of gas in a construction zone and he rolled over a...um what is it called, dear?" __'__Some sharp pointy machine thing__'__ she heard her father say far away. "Um...well we don't know what it was but it was sharp so the tires popped. We might be stuck here for awhile and we are going to miss the flight...HIROKI GET BACK IN THIS CAR!" _Yumi rolled her eyes and waited for her mother to continue.

"_Sorry, so I needed you to stay with a friend-" 'NOT A BOY.' _She heard her fatheryell. Mrs. Ishiyama sighed, _"Not a boy. We'll be at Kadiac to pick you up later tonight or tomorrow. Depends, so stay put. Hiroki will stay with Johnny."_

"Okay, but mom?"

"_Yes?"_

"How do you have Ulrich's number?" She finally asked.

"_Oh, Hiroki found you cell phone in your suitcase. I grabbed it and got the first familiar name I saw on your phonebook." _

"Alright...bye."

"_Bye." _Click.

"Alright um, guys?" Yumi got her friends attention. "My mom says that they can't make it so I have to stay over at somebody's dorm. Preferably a girl."

"Well, I'm open roomed." Aelita said. Clor cocked her head to the left.

"Why couldn't I?" She asked meekly. Aelita shrugged.

"No offense, but you have only known Yumi for two and a half days."

"Well yeah, but I want to get to know her a bit more. It'd be a great opportunity." Clor replied tucking her hair behind her ear. Both girls secretly argued trying not to disturb society. While they argued Odd thought it over also. He smiled in triumph and put his arms around them.

"Ladies, please! I have a solution." That's when Ulrich stood up. "Oh no! Remember the last time you had a _solution_? I had detention for a month."

"Well I think this _solution_ won't cause much trouble." Odd casually replied. Ulrich didn't seem too convinced. Yumi sighed. Clor looked interested on this _solution_, Aelita seemed more worried.

"Let's _ALL_ have a sleepover at me and Ulrich's dorm." Clor's eyes widened.

"ODD? Have you dog-gun-it lost your mind!? The teachers would surely catch us. Why I'd be thrown out of this school faster than a jack-rabbit." She exclaimed. Aelita didn't look as worried now.

"Well, I'd think it's a good idea. It would be like a goodbye party for all of us." Yumi grinned at this but it quickly faded.

"Well if you do stick with this, don't make it seem like a goodbye. It sounds so...dramatic." She scratched her head. "I really don't care what you all do, as long as I have somewhere to sleep." Clor was defeated at this point. She had no other arguments to pull out.

"Fine. But I warn ye'. The teachers, especially the gym teachers are harsh." She said.

Odd smirked. "Aww, is Clorea scared of a bad ol' gym teacher?" He taunted in a baby voice. Clor looked annoyed at the use of her whole name.

"No!" She yelled back. "I-I'm just simply worried about getting yelled at. My Aunt yelled at me often." She had a softer tone now. Odd brushed it off with a flick of his hand.

"Your Aunt is here anymore. Just stick with us."

---

It was night now and all of Kadiac's students were in their dorms either asleep, lying in their beds or just doing whatever. Jim was patrolling eagerly now; he had to make six trips to one student's room just to tell them to be quiet.

Yumi knocked on Odd and Ulrich's dorm room door. She didn't have pajamas like they planned. She stuck with her day clothes. Not as if she had any choice. She would probably borrow one of Ulrich's T-shirts anyway.

A rustling was heard on the other side of the door, then a crash, then a "Odd you idiot!" IT was obviously Clor. Ulrich would hurt Odd, but he would go father than just calling him an idiot.

Ulrich opened the door instead of Odd like she expected. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. Yumi smiled as well and shut the door behind her. She noticed Clor's pajamas as she walked in. Who wouldn't? The T-shirt she wore was neon yellow and the bottom was hot pink (with cow-printed slippers). Maybe Odd was beginning to be ruled out. She ate more than him, dressed more vibrantly than him but at least Odd had style. Clor seemed to slap on anything she saw fit.

"Aelita said she would be here soon. She's hangin out with Einstein." Ulrich winked jokingly.

He looked at Clor and Odd, they were fighting over ice-cream at the moment and Clor apparently was winning. The ice-cream however was melting due to lack of being in the freezer.

Yumi raised and eyebrow while looking at her bickering friends. "Ice-cream? Where did you get the ice-cream? Rosa locks up the kitchen at nine and it's ten now." Ulrich chuckled at this.

"Odd asked for a mini-freezer last year and his parents surprisingly sent him one."

"Oh. Is there anymore ice-cream left?" Yumi asked slyly.

"Yep. I bought three gallon it yesterday. Chocolate, strawberry and Vanilla. Odd bought a pint size cookie-dough, that's the one they're fighting over."

"Chocolate?" She asked quickly.

"Chocolate. I know how much women _love_ chocolate. But it's not just for girls with estrogen literally oozing out." Yumi replied by throwing a well aimed pillow at his face.

Another knocked was heard at the door. Ulrich got it, again.

"Oh hi Aelita and Jer. About time, Yumi was about to devour all of our ice-cream."

"I was not!" Yumi shouted defensively. However, she was clutching a container of chocolate ( AN: heaven) ice-cream.

"Uh-huh." Ulrich laughed quietly and handed her a spoon. Odd and Clor were still fighting over the chocolate chip cookie-dough.

"You had three helpings of cake at dinner! I didn't get one! So I deserve this!" Clor said through gritted teeth.

"Oh boo-hoo! I'm nothing but a growing boy! You women grow off of dust!"

"Excuse me?" Clor tugged on the container harder than she had during the fight and finally got it out of Odd's clutches. She opened it up and as she expected: _sludge_.

"You wanted it? You can have it." And with that, she poured the glop on his head. Aelita gasped at this but soon fell over laughing. Jeremy suppressed a chuckle. Yumi was too busy eating ice-cream to notice and Ulrich didn't really care as long as the cream didn't drip on the carpet. Clor's eyes lit up as she thought of a wicked-yet funny idea. She grabbed her book-bag and took out sprinkles.

"Now this creamy delight will be topped off!" She laughed and poured the whole container of sprinkles on Odd's head.

"HEY!" He yelled and fled to his drawer and pulled out chocolate syrup. Clor gasped.

"_You wouldn't_ ."

"You're right, a little anyway. I _wouldn't_ put this just on you. Everyone!"

"What?" Jeremy spit out. Ulrich muttered something before Odd squirted the syrup on Clor, then at Jeremy's face-particularly his glasses and the rest landed on Aelita's face. Clor squeaked like a bird and flailed her arms in attempt to shake the chocolate goo off her sleeves.

"ODD! NOT ON THE CARPET-" Ulrich started to say but was silenced by the syrup squirted in his mouth. Yumi gulped and quickly ran to him.

"Odd, you wouldn't dare. These are my only clothes and just look at the carpet!" Yumi exclaimed frantically. _Anything_ too keep her brand new jeans clean. Odd responded by smearing the ice cream on his head on her face.

"NOBODY messes up my hair!"

"Yeah well now your buying the cleaner to clean up this mess on the floor AND you're cleaning it up." Ulrich said with chocolate dripping down his chin. Jeremy couldn't see a thing and was now trying to clean up his glasses, but if rubbed the lenses with his shirt more chocolate would end up being there anyway. So he just left it. Aelita looked like chocolate and strawberries at the moment and was licking chocolate off her lips.

**Just so you know, my style is a twinge different, cause I wrote in my notebook this time and I dunno what came over me, the pen takes over my mind. My hand is cramping so bad I can barely type.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The icing on the cake of problems

**Well just for an update of my life...I LOVE WILLIAM...I realized this after seeing "The Lake" –dreamy sigh- Remember awhile ago I wanted to bite the heads off of the writers everytime there was Yumi/William action? Well now I want too take them to the spa...I **_**LURVE**_** YxW now...and Y/U is acceptable too. Though I'm still wondering if I'll ever change about OddxAelita...maybe I'll change my name too WilliamxYumi addict. : D **

_FREE COOKIE_ _**(It has marshmallow bits!) **_IF YOU ACTUALLY READ MY RANTS!!!

It was already three in the morning; everyone was still awake but keeping quiet. Everyone finished off the ice-cream (Yumi devoured the chocolate and Aelita got bits of what she could salvage) Odd didn't wash up and smelled like homemade ice-cream that you and your sister made as kids. Everyone took a shower to get the chocolate off and Odd snuck into the utility closet to get cleaning supplies. Clor retaliated by throwing nuts she had in her book-bag as well, so he had to sweep also. (Brown squiggles and big brown spots [where Ulrich fell when he slipped on the syrup were still visible but Odd said he'd take care of that tomorrow.)

After Odd was done, which took one hour, so it was midnight by then, Ulrich scavenged for sleeping bags, he found three luckily. He was sleeping in his bed, sleepovers were not his forte. Clor stole Odd's bed and he slept in a bag beside his bed. Aelita and Yumi had the remaining bags and Jeremy brought his own two blankets and set it up near the dresser.

Clor spoke animatedly with Odd about horses, when he asked what a _bit_** (AN: It's a thing that goes in a horse's mouth. Kind of like the reign)** was. Least to say it was an interesting conversation with Aelita poking in it a few times. Jeremy dozed off but kept waking up; he was use to long nights. Yumi on the other hand wasn't so calm as the others.

"Hey guys?" She whispered. All three replied in a chorus of **'**Yes?**'** "Um, what are we going to do about...life?"

"Life?" Odd repeated.

"Life. Tomorrow, when we show our faces at Breakfast? I mean for this one time I wish Xana-" Yumi stopped mid-sentence remembering Clor was there. "Um...never mind. But you know what I'm saying, I'm not joking but I'd rather sneak out in the morning and get food in town." Aelita turned on her side to face Yumi.

"Well- um...I can't think of anything to say but all I can think of is..."

Odd cut in. "I think what Aelita is trying to say is...actually this is a helpless situation. I do know there is a great diner in the middle of town- Ow!" Ulrich threw an empty ice-cream container at his head.

"Throw it away. My room already looks like a hurricane blew in, three times. And Odd, we can't sneak out of the school to eat. Besides who cares about lunch, the whole day we have to be seen. Especially in chemistry class, nobody likes to keep their mouths shut there. I can already sense I will throw a chemical at someone. Particularly acid." Ulrich pressed his face into the pillow and muttered.

"Now, now. Must we retort to violence all the time?" Clor chuckled and made a triangle with her fingers looking through it too the ceiling.

"Obviously you don't know Ulrich, when he's stressed that's all he retorts too." Yumi replied coolly. Clor smiled and whistled.

"Someone knows their man pretty well. Way to go." The earned the empty ice-cream being thrown at Clor by Odd, and Ulrich froze. Yumi flushed lightly.

"Clor, don't add to the pregnancy rumor."

"Hey you know, walls have ears, so shut up." Ulrich muttered. Clor smiled knowingly.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Maybe my parents will pick me up before breakfast." She mused in a bored tone.

Odd nearly choked on his saliva. "Oh!-"

Everyone shushed him for yelling. "_Sorry!" _Clor glared at him but let it go. "Anyway, Yumi, you'll be saved from utter humiliation. What about us?" Before Yumi could answer that Clor threw a pillow at Odd.

"Oh please, what humiliation? Unless you trip and fall in a trash can head first, you're humiliated, but it's just rumors."

"I've got a better idea than going out to eat. If there is one thing I'm dead set on, it's breaking every bone in William's body."

"No, Ulrich, get more creative. Take his intestines out and hang him by his toes with them." Odd suggested. Aelita yawned as if she didn't need to hear that.

"Okay, I'm going sleep. G'night." She pulled the blanket over her head.

"It _is_ three AM, and I missed 6 hours of sleep and there is only four left." Clor groaned and laid down shoving Odd's pillow in her face. She quickly pulled it back.

"Augh...you smell like some rat who got into some rotted cheese. Oh wait, isn't there a field-trip tomorrow?" As soon as Clor said that everyone sat up from their resting places. (With the exception of Kiwi and Jeremy who were sound asleep, and Yumi who was half asleep) "Sweet mother of pearl! We have to wake up at 6 am! GAH! Now it's three stupid hours of sleep WITH whiny kids, rumors thicker than fog in a snowstorm and I'm claustrophobic. Darn! I don't want to sit next to some fat kid who squishes me and then I throw up on them. That would never do, I need to save my reputation."

"One, forget the rumors exist I don't want to hear another word about it, two, sit next to Odd he's a twig, three, I dunno about three." Yumi scratched her head. "Well, whatever. I'm not going on the field trip. Why is this such an important thing?" Yumi asked. Odd licked his lips and thought. Ulrich sighed.

"Well the field-trip is like a tour of some college half of the schools population is going to attend while the rest of us go somewhere else."

"But were all like 17 and 18. College doesn't start until you're like, in your twenties?"

"Not unless you have an IQ of 250." Clor stated.

**(AN/: My sister is in college and she's 16. But she's in high school and college at the same time. (We're home schooled) Confusing? Yah, I know. I never understood either; I'll be doing the same thing.)**

Odd took this opportunity to intervene. "The principle came up with some funky idea that he would pick our colleges now, in an effort to save our parents money. I quote: "In order to sustain your parents income and ours, we have decided to choose your college's for you, if we invest now, you'll have a much steadier money balance in your parents bank." Un-quote. Cool, I remembered that...uh well I don't think Jean-Pierre knew exactly what he was saying but that's how the flow went." Clor had an "_Oh joy" [insert sarcasm _look plastered on her face.

"Okay, so...um...lets go to bed and we'll work out this mess tomorrow. Oh and Odd, you better get that chocolate out of the carpet before the next inspection comes, I for one is not going to be thrown out of my room or this school because of you." Ulrich threatened. Odd replied in a yawned and turned off the light for everyone.

Soon soft breathing came from everyone, except Odd, who snored obnoxiously loud. Clor woke up for the third time.

"Good lord does he have sleep apnea?" She asked to no one in particular. Not like she expected an answer either but did.

"A little." Odd said and yawned. "Could you please go to sleep? You're waking people up..." And with that he rolled over on his side.

Look who's talking human chain saw Clor thought.

"You know, Odd, I'm kind of guilty- notice I say kind of, guilty of taking your bed. Do you want it back? I'm fine sleeping on the floor."

"No. You can have it. It's more gentlemen like."

"Odd, your everything but a gentlemen. But _please_ take your bed back; it's smells so badly. When is the last time you cleaned your sheets?"

Odd spoke between yawning. "A year ago, or longer..." Clor squealed and jumped off the bed and glared at him.

"Oh yeah, _you better _take that bed back. Or I will take that deathly suggestion of death to William and use it on you."

"I'm too tired to get up mommy..." Where had _that_ come from?

Silence.

"_Ow!_"

"Now get in that bed!" Clor yelled barely above a whisper. Odd rubbed his sore cheek and followed orders.

"I was only joking! I washed the sheets last week." That earned him another slap on the other cheek. "Will you stop that before you wake the others up?"

"Too late for that one Odd..." Yumi mumbled and quickly dozed off.

Two hours passed minutes before a beeping was heard. Aelita was the only one who woke up. She growled. "What now you plastic technical logical thing..." Aelita tip-across over Clor and Jeremy and watched out for Kiwi. She found Jeremy's bag that held his laptop. Aelita took it out and opened it and quickly pressed the mute button. That last thing she needed was Jeremy to wake up. She new Jeremy wasn't in any happy go lucky spirit when it came to sleeping late and waking up early. Actually that's how it's been since the last 4 years...shouldn't he be use to it?

"Okay...what's your problem, Lyoko?" It didn't take brain surgery to figure this one out. Xana "woke up" and decided to play with them at 5 in the morning. An hour before the field trip. She sighed. "Perfect timing, Xana." She could imagine Xana replying "As always".

All right, so who to wake up without getting your head bid-off? Ulrich, no. Yumi was stressed as it is, Odd would fall back asleep moments after telling him, Clor was no option. Jeremy, he'd go loony and wake everyone one up as if the room would explode. Ulrich seemed the only coherent thought at the moment. Aelita stepped over the sleeping bodies over to Ulrich. Before she even graced his blankets she tripped over Yumi's ankle and fell head on into Ulrich's legs. That earned him screaming like a terrified little schoolgirl while Yumi woke up bumping her head on the base of bed and then screamed because Ulrich did.

"Crap...crap...CRAP." Clor muttered in and out of consciousness. "Now the teachers are gonna murder us!" Aelita groaned and sat up. A yelp was heard from Kiwi, Jeremy accidentally slipped and fell on him.

"Sorry Ulrich." She said innocently. Ulrich panted hard but before he could reply another voice was heard.

"Odd! What's going on in there!?"

"NOTHING MOMMA!!! I'LL BRUSH MY TEETH NOW!" Odd yelled.

"I'm not your momma! Now get your butt into sleep!"

"Why bother, we're gonna wake up in one hour anyway. Besides Jim, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ulrich asked.

"If I wasn't up I wouldn't have come to your door! The principle is going to go around the student's dorm rooms to wake everyone! It's like attendance. If you aren't in your room and somewhere else like downstairs or upstairs or do-"

"Let me guess, we get detention for a week and we don't go on the field trip?"

"And you get to wash the dishes with Rosa! Now get ready!" As soon as Jim's footsteps weren't heard everyone let out a huge sigh. Jeremy sat up being mindful of Kiwi. He glanced at his laptop that was open, he didn't remember opening it, unless he was sleep walking. He then looked at Aelita.

Aelita bit her finger as Ulrich groaned. "Aelita, what are you doing?"

"I came to wake you up?" She said innocently.

"What happened to shaking my shoulder? I never knew throwing your body on someone else's body was the new tactic!" He commented. Aelita sighed.

"I tripped, but now that _you_...and everyone else is awake I'd like to...say something." Aelita paused at "to" because she remembered Clor was there. How could she say Xana was attacking without giving it away and discreetly hiding it without sounding like a crazy person? "Uh...well my father's best friend, _Xana_, wants to play with us..." That earned stares from everyone. Clor's eye twitched. "You know...Xana? She wanted us to come over and test out her new video game! The one that recently came out? The one with a computer virus wanting to take over the world and 5 teenagers stop him?" Everyone nodded now knowing what was being said, everyone but Clor.

"At 5 in the morning?" Clor asked. Yumi frowned but her face quickly lit up in an idea.

"Uh well...Xana is one of those weird people who like to sleep in the day and be awake at night." Clor shrugged.

"Oh, okay! My cousin isn't the only one...so could I come?" She asked. Odd jumped up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nooo! Xana is _very_ territorial. He doesn't like people who aren't friends with Aelita's dad."

"Okay so I'll befriend her dad-"

"NO!" Jeremy blurted out. "I mean...Xana doesn't like people who befriend Aelita's dad to get to him. He won't like you at all, besides her dad might not like you!" Odd nodded in agreement and then he prepared to say something else.

"But if you want, Xana's...um...old house which is like 20 years old and rotted...you could visit it and explore it. There are lots of books and I recall you saying you love reading! Oh and you could bring your guitar! You could practice playing without students breaking down your door telling you to be quiet! It'll be peace, and quiet!" Odd hoped Clor would buy this deal, if not, he had nothing else up his sleeve.

"Well there is this one song-" Clor started to say but Odd cut her off. He fake grinned and pushed her towards the door.

"Great! Well get off to your dorm room, you don't want to have detention and a talk with the principle. Just get down to your dorm and grab your guitar and I'll lead to you too the-" As he was about to open his door Clor stopped him.

"Odd, I would only have like, one hour, and you seem to be hiding something."

"Well that's okay!" Ulrich butted in ignoring her comment about hiding something. "Xana only lives down the street and she doesn't like to play too long. We'll meet you again whenever we can."

"You heard the man!" Odd said and pushed the Texan out of the room. "Have a nice time!"

"Aelita, that's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard..." He said.

Aelita rolled her eye and sighed in relief but it was only getting worse. "We have an ultimatum of one hour, hopefully Xana won't be too much trouble." Jeremy shook his head no.

"That's not my worry, I think he might pull an attack on this trip we won't be there to help anyone."

"Then I'll stay behind." Yumi offered. Ulrich looked at her in surprise.

"But Yumi, what about your parents?"

"I'll just call them and tell them to pick me up at...eleven O' clock?"

"Fine, but I'll stay with you." Ulrich said and crossed his arms. Odd scoffed.

"But then that only leaves me and Aelita to defend Lyoko!"

"You're a strong man, you can handle it and so can Aelita." Ulrich reasoned. Odd took kindly to the compliment.

"So there's no time to waste, Yumi and Ulrich figure out what Xana's doing if he's doing anything. But right now lets get in our dorm rooms so the principle doesn't make us scrape liver and onions off of dishware?" Aelita half-asked. Jeremy nodded wrapping up his blankets and whatnot. Ulrich cleaned up the sleeping area and made sure the stains weren't too noticeable.

After everyone got into their rooms, was inspected by Jean (which only took about ten minutes) Odd, Jeremy and Aelita fled to the factory and Ulrich and Yumi watched things carefully. Nothing seemed to be out of order. Jim was taking attendance while everyone loaded on the bus...

"Ah, Ulrich...Yumi-Yumi?" Jim took a second glance. "Didn't your parents say you were moving back too Japan?" Once he said that a few students looked fixedly at them.

"_No Jim._" Yumi said obnoxiously loud on purpose so others could hear. "I'm moving back to Japan later today _alone_, with _only_ my family." Hopefully that would eliminate the eloping rumor. But then again, Sissy was on this bus and she had a mouth big enough to cover the United Kingdom.

"Uh-huh. So you get on the 10th grader bus." Jim pointed to the bus across from the one he was standing behind.

"No can do, Jim." Ulrich cut in. "It was full and Yumi had no choice but to come into this one." Jim stole a glance at the bus behind his; nobody was getting into the bus so maybe it was full. Ulrich was lying and not lying, since the other bus believed Yumi had flown to Japan by now, she couldn't get on. (Even if she wanted too.)

"Get in the front. We'll be ready to leave soon." He replied dryly.

---

"What do you mean the scanners aren't working?" Aelita asked exasperatedly.

"I explain that in a second. Where's Odd?" He asked. Aelita leant over the computer chair.

"He went to send Clor to the Hermitage."

"_Now?_ Augh...well the scanners are working physically, but I noticed there is a slight bug. Say if I wanted to send you too the desert region, it'd misread those coordinates and send you on the edge of the forest sector or sector five. Or maybe the digital sea or possibly worse."

"How much worse could that get?"

"It could send you literally in Xana's home and I don't mean just sector five, Xana lives there but you only see the exterior. Go inside his house, your dead meat. I think that's what Xana's planning. Worse enough?" Jeremy casually questioned. Aelita sighed and thought it over a little.

"Well you did say it could send me too the edge of a sector, maybe we'll be lucky it and it will do just that."

"I don't want to risk it. I just want to fix it. I'm working on a debugging program as of, now." As soon as "now" escaped his lips he pressed a key that opened up a new window on the super computer.

"So while you're going to that, what about Earth? While we work on this he'll plan something on the trip without any interference with us on Lyoko."


	5. We way of da' limits man! AU: Chapter

**I INTERRUPT THE STORY FOR A ON LOOK FOR WHAT IS COMING SOON AND WHO WILL BE ...ah just read it...**

**I give you a new story that is being totally rewritten. If you checked my profile you already know what's coming.**

**(For those who read my profile, forget what I said about it coming in a month. It will probably in the middle of In the Middle.)**

_**INVERTED!!!!**_

**It's basically my old gender bender fic being rewritten. If you have no care for it, skip this.**

**It' a preview of what's already been written.**

"Ready to launch the program Aelita?" Jeremy announced over the intercom over the desert sector. Aelita was in the tower on the top panel.

"When you are!" She replied cheerfully. Jeremy nodded and started typing. The rest of the gang was on Lyoko sitting around. Sissy found her way into the factory and accidentally virtualized herself. Therefore she was no longer immune to the return to the pasts. The gang had no other options but to accept her, plus she was part of the gang at one point. She didn't like the fact that her outfit looked like an Indian sari. (Shorter with pants.) But she had no choice in the matter.

Odd was throwing pieces of rocks he found into the digital sea. He liked the way everything disappeared into a stream of light. He wondered how he or anyone else would look if they fell in. Or the whole group, maybe it'd be a gigantic light show (maybe something like fireworks!) large enough to capture Xana's attention. Actually anything would capture Xana's attention if it fell down there.

"Isn't it cool the way a light shoots up each time something enters it?" Odd asked everyone, Sissy "hpfmed" in reply.

"No in fact I find it very un-cool on this trip! Hey Jeremy!? What's the point of us being on Lyoko while you and Aelita exchange love poems or something?" She asked to the sky. Sissy didn't receive an answer so she looked to Ulrich for one. "WELL?"

Ulrich sighed. "Aelita and Jeremy aren't writing poems to each other. Last week there was a bug in the scanners and still one, I'm amazed we arrived here in one piece. Aelita and Jeremy are fixing that. We're in Lyoko just in case Xana attacks the tower Aelita and Jeremy are working in. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever...I'm bored. Could I shoot at some boulder?"

"Whatever shuts you up, go ahead." Yumi replied to that casually. Sissy cocked her head to the right and smiled. Sissy lifted up her arm and muttered something. As soon as her lips stopped moving a red smoky laser shot out of her wrist that was aimed at a near by rock. It exploded into bits, a piece of rock hit Sissy's head.

"Ouch..."

"Sissy, you're a little explosion happy for my liking." Aelita said as she came out of the tower. Sissy sat up and yelled "Hooray!".

"Yay! You're done! Now we can go home!"

"Sometimes I think you hate being part of our group..." Aelita muttered to herself.

"I just don't see the point of _all_ of us going to Lyoko on a clearly danger free zone. Couldn't you have sent Ulrich? He's nice and strong..." Sissy spread her arms out stretching and then lifted her head to the digital sky. "Hey Jeremy? When are we going to get out of this desert? I want to go home." She yelled. Ulrich crossed his arms. Sometimes he regretted having Sissy on the team. Sure she proved useful at some times but she was always whiny. It was a miracle that the principle was still sane, or he was insane and had a great way of hiding it!

"Jeremy! I'm talking to you!" Still, Sissy received no answer from Jeremy. But she soon smiled when she was being devirtualized, "Thanks but you could have said something!"

"Uh-huh. Who's next?" Jeremy asked lazily over the microphone.

"Not me, I'd rather stay here and not hear Sissy's annoying voice." Ulrich said. Ulrich thought he heard "Too bad" but had no time to think it over as soon as his body began turning into pixels and disappearing. Odd was devirtualized not longer than in five seconds. Aelita chuckled and Yumi shook her head and giggled. Yumi was about to ask a question but Jeremy yelled for Aelita.

Oohh a cliff hangar! Not really, kind of, your perspective. Tell me your thoughts!

**2. Oh look, it's Yumi future husband. _Or is it_...?**

**An: _(If you forget her Heiyiko is, you might want to read chapter one again. I'm also changing Michael to __Misato__Sounds more...culture-ish_**

Heiyiko sipped her coffee as she looked around her kitchen. She hummed a tuneless tune and set her mug down. "Misato! Come down here darling!"

A bump on above Heiyiko's ceiling was heard. "Mom! Please don't call me that! You make it sound like I'm a baby."

"You're still my baby if you were 85. Now come!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Misato trudged down the stairs. He sucked on his cheek as he made it down the thirteenth step. "Now what do you want? I've been pestered by Dad more than I can bare." He leant on the table where mom sat currently.

"Come on, you know he was upset when Amaya never came to the wedding. So now he's making sure this is the right one what you'll do if Yumi doesn't come to this wedding either."

"And I guess you'll be telling me next "Hakuna Matata"?"

"Without being fresh, yes. Just ignore your father, I'll handle him, I just wanted to talk to you about a few matters. Mrs. Ishiyama-"

"Isn't her name-"

"It's very impolite to call her by her first name unless she asks you too. As I was saying, she called me earlier this evening to tell me there will be a slight delay in meeting with us." Misato cocked an eyebrow uninterested.

"Uh, I'm in no hurry to see them. Amaya was annoying enough. How do I know that Yumi's not just some spoiled selfish brat who always gets what she wants and other crud like that?"

"I've met her before. You didn't see her the day we went to her house. She's not a brat; she's very respectful and kind. I know you, you'll like her. I also know she'll like you!"

"Yip-yip hooray. Next the world will be blowing up because of some idiot villain who doesn't know a thing about humans." Misato yawned. Heiyiko rolled her eyes.

"_Boy_ you play way too much video games. Or maybe it's those frostys."

"And I like it that way." Misato winked and ran back upstairs to watch television.

"_What am I going to do with him?_"

**I** **think I'm becoming sick honestly...can't breathe, I think my head is hot or my hands are just cold (I AM in a basement, you know.)..ah. Whatever. But my sickness or whatever is due to the shortness of this chapter. The more important chapter dealing with our heroes and Xana and Clor will come some time next week (Like Tuesday or Thursday) or on Monday. No promises.**

**_Leave a review..._**


	6. Upsetting Chapter

Okay um..

Did you read chapter 5 except **Amyaddict1**? I dun think anyone got a confirmation email three months ago. \ Well anyhow, if you didn't go read it now please...chapter 6 will be up...well whenever I have time. The first semester is ending and I'm going nuts.

Love you ppls. 

Please review... ;D

P.S I know I probably upset you with _this_ kind of chapter...


End file.
